IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1 (under IBC Records on November 1, 2013)' #Superstar Circle (theme from Superstar Circle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Kung Mawawala Ka (theme from Frijolito) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Josh Santana #TODAS Kids (theme from TODAS Kids) (composed by DJ MOD) - TODAS Kids cast #Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Amy Nobleza #Safe In The Arms Of Love (theme from Safe In The Arms of Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Whattaboys (theme from Whattaboys) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Dear Heart (theme from Dear Heart) (composed by Odette Quesada) - Nadine Lustre #Gayuma (theme from Abra Gayuma) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Superstar Circle'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Frijolito'' #''TODAS Kids'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' #''Whattaboys'' #''Dear Heart'' #''Abra Gayuma'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Freshmen: The Boy Love (under IBC Records on January 20, 2014)' #Dito sa Puso Ko (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Cecile Azarcon) (music video) #Fool Again (composer: Freddie Saturno) #No One Else Comes Close (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Until Then (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Joey Generoso) (music video) #Ipagpatawad Mo (Janno Gibbs) (composer: Joey de Leon) #Soledad (Westlife) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #When I See You Smile (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #After the Love Has Gone (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Kung Mawawala Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Every Now and Then (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Eraserheads: The Return of the Band (under IBC Records on January 11, 2014)' This album composed of 7 revivals and 3 original songs. #Video Killed The Radio Star (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) (music video) #Jeepney Lang (original) (composer: Ely Buendia and Marcus Adoro) (music video) #Manila (Hotdogs) (composer: Ely Buendia) #Pasensya Na (original) (composer: Raimund Marasigan) #Ako si Superman (composer: Rey Valera and Ely Buendia) (music video) #Paniwalaan Mo (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) #Kung Magkaibigan (composer: Ely Buendia) #Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko (composer: Ely Buendia) #Sugod Lakas (original) (composer: Ely Buendia) #She's The One (Robbie Williams) (composer: Ely Buendia) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on February 19, 2014)' #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Alam Mo Ba (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #How Can I Not Love You? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #We Could Be In Love (composer: Paolo Santos) - feat. Paolo Santos #Only You (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #First Love Never Dies (composer: Louie Ocampo) - feat. Michael Pangilinan #Strong Enough (Stacie Orrico) (composer: Freddie Saturno and Vehnee Saturno) #I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me (composer: Christian Martinez) #Yakap (Charice) (composer: Christian Martinez) #I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Friends 4Ever (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Unsaid (composer: Marlo Mortel) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (composer: Christian Martinez) # Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze withthe looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composer: Lito Camo) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 2 (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Anna Luna (theme from Anna Luna) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza #Gaya ng Dati (theme from Gaya ng Dati) (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #I Need to Know (Barbie) (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Maghihintay Sa'yo (theme from Maghihintay Sa'yo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Aria Clemente #Tasya Fantasya (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Love Notes (theme from Love Notes) (composed by Willy Cruz) - David Archuleta #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Anna Luna'' (Abby Bautista) #''Gaya ng Dati'' (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) #''Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador) #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (Cristine Reyes) #''Only Me and You'' (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) #''Tasya Fantasya'' #''Love Notes'' (Joe D'Mango) #''Friends 4Ever'' (Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga) #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on July 27, 2014)' #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on July 23, 2014) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Dapat Malaman Mo (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Easy (Faith No More) (composed by Christian Martinez) #All I Ask Of You (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Walang Ganon (composed by Marlo Mortel) 'Jodi Sta. Maria: Maya dela Rosa (under IBC Records on September 25, 2014)' Maya dela Rosa is the debut studio album by the Filipino comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, released in the Philippines on October 4, 2014 by IBC Records. Jodi becoming a recording artist and comedy actress thru IBC's top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. The album also featuring collaborations with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the rapper Abra, the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the veteran actor Richard Yap. She also staged her first major sold out concert entitled Maya dela Rosa: The Comedy Performer on December 11 at the Music Museum. On December 20, 2014, the album was eventually certified gold for selling over 7,500 copies nationwide and Maria appeared on APO Tanghali Na! to receive a Gold Record award. #I Swing Mo Ako (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Kung Alam Ko Lang (Toni Daya) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sayaw (original song) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvador #Sumayaw, Sumunod (Tagalog) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Bakit Hindi Ako (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Torete (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original song) (written by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado #Kaba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Richard Yap (music video) #Lucky Mom (original Taglish song) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 29, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Aria Clemente # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - Freshmen # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Pangilinan # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Pop Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 10 foreign and 4 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, People Alone, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Holding Out Hope To You, Lovin' You and Dance with Me. As for her result in the recording artists, Janella's teen music experimented for Adult Contemporary Pop, Manila Sound, Rock and Dance sound. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Marc Santos) (music video) #I Don't Want You to Go (originally by Lani Hall) (composer: Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Goodbye's Not Forever (originally by Ella May Saison) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Tonight I Give In (originally by Angela Bofil) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranger: Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #People Alone (originally by Randy Crawford) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Love Me Like The First Time (originally by Brenda K. Starr) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composer: Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Forever (originally by Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez) (soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno and Marlo Mortel) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Holding Out Hope To You (originally by Michael English) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #I Love You Goodbye (originally by Celine Dion) (arranger: Marc Santos) #Somewhere Out There (from the movie An American Tail) (arranger: Paulo Zarate) - feat. Michael Pangilinan #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Dance with Me (original dance craze) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Andrei Dionisio) (music video) 'Harana: Breakout (under IBC Records on March 29, 2015)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist: #Ebony and Ivory (Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #LDR (composed by Kennard Faraon) #The Longest Time (Billy Joel) (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Close to Heaven (Color Me Badd) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #I Found the Masterpiece in You (Atlantic Starr) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Obvious (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I Have a Dream (composed by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus) #Kumusta Ka (composed by Rey Valera) (music video) #Promise Ain't Enough (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) 'Marlo Mortel: An Older Once (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' #Tears in Heaven (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Everyday (James Taylor) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Both in Love (Tito Mina) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Fixing a Broken Heart (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel and arranged by Janno Queyquep) (music video) 'Liza Soberano: Pure Liza (under IBC Records on October 24, 2015)' Pure Liza is the first studio album by Filipino teen actress Liza Soberano who became a singer and dancer. It was first released digitally on October 20, 2015 under IBC Records. It was released on October 25, 2015, through IBC Records for physical release and digital download on iTunes. Pure Liza is a dance album as Soberano’s first ever in the music industry through the dance sound. Taking it to the Sky was released on October 22, 2015, on 89 DMZ and YouTube as the album's lead single. Mr. Disco was released on February 2, 2016, as the album's second single. #Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Promise for Life (TЁЯRA WORKS) (pop ballad) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Wine Red (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Retouch) (composed by Rez Toledo) - feat. Somedaydream #Dahan-Dahan (Viktoria) (composed by Rica Arambulo and Viktoria) #I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - feat. Janella Salvador #Everyday at the Bus Stop (J-Pop) (disco) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Dreamin’ (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Hand in Hand Toward Eternal Life (INC Christian Music) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Mr. Disco (disco) (composed by Norman Caraan) (music video) #Hero (Papaya) (composed by Melchora Malibog) 'Janella Salvador: Sing-Along to Animated Films (under IBC Records released on November 29, 2015)' #When You Wish Upon A Star (from the movie Pinocchio) (arranged by Albert Tamayo) #Journey to the Past (from the movie Anastasia) (arranged by Dennis Quila) #Beauty and the Beast (from the movie Beauty and the Beast) - feat. David Archuleta (arranged by Marc Santos) #Part of Your World (Cheyl Wright) (from the movie The Little Mermaid) #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (from the movie Cinderella) (arranged by Marc Santos) #Go the Distance (from the movie Hercules) (arranged by Marc Santos) #Somewhere Out There (from the movie An American Tail) - feat. Michael Pangilinan (arranged by Paulo Zarate) #I'm Gonna Love You (from the movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Let It Go (from the movie Frozen) (arranged by Albert Tamayo) #Bella Notte (This is the Night) (from the movie Lady and the Tramp) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Reflection (from the movie Mulan) (arranged by Marc Santos) 'Harana: For You (under IBC Records on January 11, 2016)' #Seasons in the Sun (Terry Jacks) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #Kailan (composed by Geneva Cruz) #Best of My Love (Eagles) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #Swear It Again (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) #Para Sa Akin (composed by Christian Martinez) #The Tracks of My Tears (Go West) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Thank You For Being A Friend (Andrew Gold) (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Westlite) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sana Naman (Side A) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #For You (composed by Christian Martinez) 'Renz Aytona: A Song of Time (under IBC Records on February 17, 2016)' Under the management of Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). # Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (composed by Snaffu Rigor) # Flames (composed by Vehnee Saturno) # The Way You Look at Me (composed by Keith Follese, Andrew Fromm) # Hanggang Kailan (Rannie Raymundo) (composed by Joel Mendoza) # When I Met You (composed by Jim Paredes) # Mahal Kita Walang Iba (composed by Ogie Alcasid) # Kung Di Ikaw (original) (composed by Aaron Paul del Rosario) # Heart of Mine (composed by Freddie Saturno) Songs: # We Could Be In Love (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza and Renz Aytona 'Keith Cruz: Secret Love (under Able Music International, Inc. on March 23, 2016)' Secret Love is the debut studio album by The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, released in the Philippines on March 23, 2016 by Able Music International, Inc. in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). #I'm in Love (original dance) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Sayang na Sayang (composed by Ben Escasa and Choy Lopez) (music video) #I Could Fall in Love (Selena) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Always Stay In Love This Way (Nina) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #You and I (Madleen Kane) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Secret Love (Geneva Cruz) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Kulang Pa (original dance) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #I Miss You (Boyz II Men) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Kaba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Only Me (original dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) 'Gerald Santos: Rebound in the Lovers (under IBC Records on April 7, 2016)' #A Million Miles Away (composer: Robert More) (music video) #Nag-Iisang Ikaw (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #We're All Alone (Boz Scaggs) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Sayang (composer: George Canseco and Claire dela Fuente) #Saan Ka Man Naroroon (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #Tayong Dalawa (composer: Rey Valera) #Hanggang Langit (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Truly (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Endless Love (composer: Freddie Saturno) - feat. Alyssa Angeles #Ngayon Kapiling Ka (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) (music video) #I'll Face Tomorrow (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Janella Salvador: Sings a Love Song (released on June 1, 2016)' #You (The Carpenters) (composer: Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #I Live For Your Love (Natalie Cole) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #For Your Eyes Only (Sheena Easton) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Hanggang Kailan (Sarah Geronimo) (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #I Love You Boy (Timmy Cruz) (Taglish) (comnposer: Timmy Cruz) (music video) #How Deep Is Your Love (composer: Christian Martinez) - feat. Gerald Santos #Harana Na Na Na Na (Tagalog) (original) (composer: Bobbie Mabilog and Brad Mabilog) (music video) #To Love Again (Sharon Cuneta) (composer: Odette Quesada) #Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (music by Lorrie Ilustre and lyrics by Dennis Garcia) #For All of My Life (For Real) (composer: Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Hans Mortel: Ako Po Si Duterte (under IBC Records on July 1, 2016)' The novelty album was a reference to the President of the Philippines (Pangulo ng Pilipinas), Rodrigo Duterte since June 30, 2016 at his inauguration. #I Like to Presidente (Noynoy) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Super SONA (composed by Christian Martinez) #Batang Duterte (parody of Tatlong Bibe) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ay Pangulo (composed by Lito Camo) #Bahay Duterte (composed by Christian Matinez) (music video) #Naku Pangu (composed by Lito Camo) #Ala-Rodrigos (composed by Alemar Neon Constantino Daragosa) #Mr. President (composed by Lito Camo) - feat. Abra #Botong Boto (composed by Lito Camo) #Pangulong Pula (composed by Christian Martinez) Note: *I Like to Presidente (Duterte) (Cory Aquino as Corazon, Fidel V. Ramos as FVR, Joseph Estrada as Erap, Gloria Macapagal Aroyo as PGMA and Noynoy Aquino III as PNoy) 'A Love Lorn Duets (under IBC Records on August 27, 2016)' #All I Ask Of You (composer: Marlo Mortel) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador #Before I Fall in Love (composer: Christian Martinez) - Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga #Suddenly (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga #We Could Be In Love (composer: Paolo Santos) - Janella Salvador and Paolo Santos #Ang Pag-Ibig (composer: Melchora Mabilog) - Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante #Till My Heartaches End (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - David Archuleta and Alyssa Angeles #Endless Love (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Gerald Santos and Alyssa Angeles #Somewhere Out There (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador and Miguel Aguila #Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You (composer: Tito Cayamanda) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz #Bella Notte (This is the Night) (composer: Christian Martinez) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador 'Grae Fernandez: Pure Love (under PolyEast Records on November 29, 2016)' Pure Love is the debut studio album by Filipino singer and Bida Best 2016 grand champion Grae Fernandez, released in the Philippines on November 29, 2016 by PolyEast Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). #Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw (composer: Tito C. Cayamada) #Dahil Sa Pag-Ibig (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Ayoko Na Sana (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Your Love (composer: Alamid) #Sa May Bintana (James Coronel) (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #Give Me A Chance (composer: Odette Quesada) #Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang? (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Cherryz Mendoza #I'm So In Love (original) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records